Iris
by alexcullen1
Summary: Songfic to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. Delena fluffyness. R&R!


**Hey everyone! I had this idea for a ton of songfics today, and this is the first of many. Delena to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I love that song so much. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies or the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Iris**

_Stefan has been gone for a year now. He's come back only once, and that was to tell Damon and I that he was _never_ coming back. Deep in the back of my mind, I know that it's time to move on, but I can't bring myself to do it. I know that Damon wants me. I know that he's wanted me for a long time. And I want him. But I still feel like I'm cheating on Stefan with his brother and becoming Katherine all over again. He told me last night that he wanted to do something today, so I should probably go get ready. _

Elena put the diary down and went over to her closet where she picked out what she was going to wear for that day. She sighed half-heartedly as she got dressed. Nothing gave her pleasure anymore. Damon tried, and he tried, but it was hard to smile and be happy when the love of your love left you to go kill people.

"Elena." Damon said quietly from her doorway.

She jumped, startled by his voice. She looked up at him in the mirror where she was putting on the necklace that Damon had given her for her birthday.

Seeing her wear the necklace made Damon smile, and gave him a little bit of hope that they might have a future.

"I'm ready." Elena said as she grabbed her bag from the floor. "Where are we going?"

"Back to my house. I thought we could watch a movie or something." Damon said as he led her out the door.

"Sounds good." Elena said as she walked over to his car. Nothing sounded particularly good or bad, but it was nice to spend time with Damon.

They drove in silence with the radio playing. It was tuned to an old rock station; Damon knew the words to every song that was played.

"How do you know the lyrics to all of these songs?" Elena asked when he started singing the correct lines to the fifth consecutive song.

"When you have as much time as I have had, you find ways to occupy your time." Damon said with a grin.

They had reached the house, and Elena walked in the doors. She avoided looking at the stairs that would lead up to the empty room that had once been Stefan's.

"Pick a movie that you want to watch." Damon said. "I'll go get the popcorn."

Elena sat on the floor in front of the DVD shelf finding a comedy. She flopped on the couch, spying Damon's iPod on the side table. Elena picked it up, she was curious to see what other music he listened too.

Plugging in the headphones she scrolled through the artists, clicking on the ones she liked. He had a very eclectic taste. Everywhere from Michael Bublé and Angles & Airwaves to Frank Sinatra and Skillet. She put his iPod on shuffle listening to the songs as they came on.

Damon came back in the room with a bowl of popcorn and two drinks, to find her with her eyes closed listening to his music.

"Elena?" He asked, confused.

"I love this song." She said with her eyes still closed.

He put down the food, and stood in front of her, "What song?"

"Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls." She said opening her eyes.

Damon held out a hand, and said "Dance with me, Elena."

"Do you have speakers?" She asked as she got off the couch, holding the ear bubs in her palm.

"Don't need them." Damon said as he put one ear bud in his ear and one in hers. He slid his arms around Elena's waist, when she was in his arms; he pressed play and slipped the iPod into his pocket.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cuz I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cuz sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

Damon moved them around the room all the while keeping his hand on her lower back. He sang the chorus softly in her other ear, "_And I don't want the world to see me. Cuz I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

"Don't tell me you know all the lyrics to this song too?" Elena whispered in his ear.

"You bet I do, babe." He said with a smile.

Damon continued to turn them around the big living room. All Elena had to do was relax and let him guide her.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything feels like the movies  
>Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive<em>

The meaning of all of the lyrics wasn't lost on Elena. She continued to relax in his arms as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Damon didn't notice she was crying until he realized the shoulder of his shirt was getting wet. He just held her to him a little tighter, and swayed them back and forth. Damon continued to sing the chorus of the song softly.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am_

The song ended and the spell was broken. Damon fished the music device out of his pocket and turned it off. "Elena, are you okay?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

She took a shaky breath, "Yeah. Thank you Damon. That was really sweet."

Damon was amazed to see an honest to goodness smile on her face. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back. She was smiling. He had been trying to accomplish that for months.

"It was my pleasure." Damon said.

They both went to sit on the couch. Damon broke the silence, "What movie did you pick?"

"The Hangover." She said giggling a little, "I want something stupid that will make me laugh."

Damon would watch anything that would make her laugh. She put in the DVD, and they sat with his arm around her and Elena snuggled up against his body, his free hand playing with her hair. Things were finally looking up. She could feel her bond with Damon growing even more. Elena could also feel the thoughts of Stefan slipping farther and farther away. Damon was here, with his arms around her. She was going to be okay.

FIN


End file.
